On Tour (OT)
by don't-take-away-the-music
Summary: Austin gaat op tour, Ally gaat niet mee, op tour ontmoet hij een meisje, die zegt dat Ally haar boek heeft gestolen, Austin gaat terug en neemt haar mee, Auslly
1. Chapter 1

On tour

Chap 1

Ally's POV

Het was 3 jaar geleden

_Flashback_

"_hey Ally"_

"_Oh, Hi Austin"_

"_Alls we moeten praten."_

"_okee?"_

"_Weet je nog dat Jimmy belde?"_

"_ja, dat was 5 minuten geleden…"_

"_nou, IK GA OP TOUR!"_

"_das geweldig Austin, dat is, dat is…ooh nee, ik kan niet mee, echt niet."_

"_Dat is jammer Alls, Dez en Trish gaan wel, het wordt niet het zelfde zonder jou…"_

"_Austin, je moet gaan, het is een te grote kans…"_

"_Dat weet ik wel, maar ik ga je wel missen…"_

ze zijn nu 3 jaar weg, morgen komen ze terug, ik kan niet wachten, het wordt zo fijn ze weer te zien.

Niemands POV

Dat had niet gekker kunnen lopen…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, daar ben ik weer…**

Austin's POV:

Morgen ben ik terug in Miami, terug bij Dez, Trish…. En Ally, ik kan niet geloven wat zij deed, volgens mijn nieuwe vriendinnetje heeft Ally haar liedjes boek EN haar liedjes gestolen… Avery heeft zelf een liedje geschreven… en het aan mij gegeven, ze gaat mee naar Miami, en zodra we terug zijn wordt zij mijn nieuwe songwriter. Ik kan ook geen vrienden blijven met die bedrieger… nouja, ik kan niet wachten tot ik Dez en Trish weer zie, ik mis HEN wel…


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeey,**

**Leuk dat jullie dit verhaal lezen…**

**Alsjeblieft blijf Reviewen!**

Austin's POV:

Ik kwam Sonic Boom binnen, want, nouja, daar was de kans het grootst dat ik Trish en Dez zou zien.

Zodra ik binnen kwam, kwam Ally op me af en bracht me in een knuffel, natuurlijk, knuffelde ik niet terug.

'Hey, Austin, fijn dat je weer terug bent, ik heb je gemist, maar waarom knuffelde je niet terug.'

Op dat moment kwam Avery binnen lopen. Ze was blond had haar tot ongeveer haar taille en was ongeveer 1.75 lang, ze was ook heel dun, en ze had blauwe ogen **(AN : deze naukeurige beschrijving zal ik niet bij de Engelse versie doen)**. Ze is geweldig: leuk karakter **(AN: denkt hij ;)), **mooi, perfect dus, en ze had een stem als engelen klokjes **(AN: daar verschillen de meningen over, ofwel, het is Avery en Austin tegen de rest -.-) **kan liedjes schrijven, oke, dat hebben we nog niet gedaan, maar aangezien Ally haar boek heeft gestolen denk ik van wel…

'Austin, wat doe je met haar?' vroeg ze heel afkeurend, Ally keek verward op.

'Avery, wat doe jij hier?'

'Oooh, wist je dat niet, IK ben Austins nieuwe songwriter.'

'Huh, dat wist ik niet… Austin, waar praat ze over?'

'Alyssa, ik ontsla je, want je bent ontmaskerd, je hebt Avery's boek gestolen.' Even dacht ik dat ik echte emotie in haar gezicht zag, maar toen herinnerde ik me weer wat Avs had gezegt, en keek ik door haar masker heen, ik zag niks, maarja, ik vond Avery echt heel leuk, dus ik moest doorgaan.

"WAT!" schreeuwde Ally 'weet je dan echt niet wat zij allemaal deed tegen mij?'

'Nee, maar wat jij tegen haar deed weet ik wel."

Avery's POV

Plan gelukt, missie Ally kapot maken van start.

Ik heb haar al gepest en weet ik wat nog meer in Collorado, maar dat was niet genoeg.

~_de volgende dag~_

Austin's POV

Ik had afgesproken met Dez en Trish bij mini's. Avs kwam ook.

'Hey Aust… Avery' zei Trish, ze zei Avery's naam alsof ze grofvuil was. 'wat doe jij hier.'

'Ze is mijn nieuwe vriendin…'

**Sorry voor de Cliff.**

**Maar ik moest wel.**

**GRTZ**

**Review Reply's**

**LoveMillion:**

**Dankjedankjedankejee, misschien is het leuk als jij ook een Nederlandse FanFic maakt**

**Leo-jasper-ilove-vampires:**

**Tnx**

**Sisel:**

**Dankjedankjedankjeeee, i love that, fijn dat je dat vind**


	4. Chapter 4

**HS 4!**

**Sorry voor het lange wachten… ik had een engels toets en een wiskunde proefwerk en weet ik het wat nog meer.**

Austin's POV

Opeens keek Trish niet meer blij.

"Austin, kan ik je even spreken?" vroeg ze bitchy.

"Nou eigenlijk…."

"NU!"

Ik liep maar met haar mee, ik bedoel, wie durft Trish wat te weigeren?

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON, wat heb je in je hoofd gehaald, dat meisje is een rotkind!"

"Wat geeft jou het recht dat te zeggen over mijn vriendin en songwriter, en beste vriendin en alles."

"Austin ze pakt je helemaal in, dit is niet goed! Ze heeft Ally en mij flink gepest en getreiterd in Colorado. Bij mij hield het na een tijdje op, maar ze sloegen Ally zelfs in elkaar…"

"Nou, nu heeft Ally haar liedjes boek gestolen…"

"Dat kind liegt."

"DAT IS NIET ZO!"

"Het is wel zo, maar goed, geloof me niet, je komt er gauw genoeg achter, maar ik ben je manager niet meer."

Toen liep ze weg.

Dez' POV

Ik zag Austin en Trish ruzie maken. Ik ging ze afluisteren, Avery leek me in het begin aardig. Maar de argumenten van Trish waren super goed, ik begon even goed uit mijn ogen te kijken en zag en hoorde hoe Avery echt was.

Austin kwam terug, zonder Trish. "Jij gelooft me toch wel he?" zei hij, wetende dat ik had geluisterd.

"Sorry vriend, maar je staat er alleen voor."

**Hey,**

**Jullie zijn geweldig**

**GRTZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry voor het zo lang niet updaten, maar ik had het heel druk. Ik moest hard werken op school, en ik speel viool en ik moest daarvoor oefenen. En ik heb ook nog een sociaal leven.**

**Maar hier is hoofdstuk vier (hey dat rijmt)**

Austin:

Naja zeg! Wat een stelletje ongelovelijke verraders! Ally heeft ze allemaal zo rond haar vinger gewikkeld, zelfs Dez, die al mijn beste vriend is sinds de kleuterschool! Okee nu heb ik dus geen manager meer, en ook geen videoregisseur, naja ik heb altijd Avs nog als songwriter!

Ik moet maar eens opzoek naar een nieuwe team Austin…

Ally:

Ik kan het niet geloven, na alles wat ik voor hem gedaan heb, ik ben scheldwoord de gene die zijn carrière is begonnen, hij is de gene die mij over mijn plankenkoorts heeft geholpen. Maar bovenal ben ik de gene die zijn carrière is begonnen… Na alles wat ik voor hem gedaan heb!

Het is gewoon niet te geloven!

"Ally ben je oke?" vraagt Trish

"Jaaa…. Nou nee eigenlijk niet, ik bedoel, HOE KON HIJ, na alles wat ik voor hem heb gedaan, ik ben zijn carrière begonnen, hij was mijn beste vriend, en zelfs een tijdje mijn vriendje, en nu denkt hij dat hij me zomaar kan inruilen voor dat kind? Ik dacht het niet, nou eigenlijk wel, want hij heeft het dus gedaan, maar… Ik ratel weer he?" zei (ratelde) ik.

"Alleen maar een heel klein beetje." zei Trish

"Dez, wat doe jij hier?" vroeg ik.

"Nou, ik zag dus dat jij gelijk had Avs is een gek." zei Dez.

"Gelukkig heb ik jullie nog." zei ik.

_-volgende dag-_

Austin:

Ik zag Ally, Trish en Dez in de Sonic Boom, ze hadden het zo gezellig, ik wilde erbij gaan staan, toen dacht ik nee Nee NEE Austin, je haat ze, weet je nog?

Opeens begon ik te twijfelen of Avery wel de waarheid sprak, maarja wie ben ik om daaraan te gaan zitten twijfelen, dat doe je toch niet over je vriendin? Toch?

Ally:

_You did it again_

_Some mean words using against me_

_You did it again_

_Taking some important things from me_

_Well congrats_

_You did it again_

_Is this what you wanted to do?_

_I'm the girl behind the mask_

_Beaten up, sitting up, to wait for the next time_

Ik hoorde applaus, Trish en Dez stonden te klappen…

"Ally opeens heb ik een idee: waarom zijn wij drieën niet team Ally, jij bent de zanger en de songwriter, ik ben je manager, en Dez is je regisseur, dan hebben we Austin niet eens meer nodig."

"Ik ben het eens met Trish, we hebben Austin niet nodig" zei Dez

"Jongens, ik weet het niet…"

"Alsjebliiiiieeeeft…" zeiden Dez en Trish

"Okeeeeeee." zei ik

Opeens schrokken we van een hoop geschreeuw beneden, we stormden de oefenruimte uit. Er stond een boze menigte

"ALLY HAAT AUSTIN, ALLY HAAT AUSTIN." Het waren allemaal meisjes, met een T-Shirt met Austins gezicht erop.

Het meisje vooraan schreeuwde: "DAAR IS ZE, PAK HAAR!"

Het was Tilly Tomson.

**Thats a wrap people, ik ben blij dat jullie dit verhaal lezen! Review en maak mij het gelukkigste mensje in het land van gelukkige mensjes!**


End file.
